Coffee Stains
by Brown-Eyed-Girl-No.16
Summary: Cancer: Today you will reach new heights in happiness for a small price, don’t worry! This will change your life in a way that you’d least expect."Yeah,who believes in horoscopes anyways? Definitely not Edward, of course,or so he thought. CANNON AH ExB.


**Sorry I haven't updated in almost four months, but I have been in Honduras for this whole time because my grandma was sick, and she died and there were many things to settle and ahh.**

**My life has been pretty hectic, but here I am, back in American soil itching to write, I'm going to be posting up new story ideas, if you like them I'll continue them, but if I get no feedback I'll discontinue them, but ANYWAY!**

**I do not own Twilight! I just have fun with the characters :]]**

**EPOV:**

I was waiting inside the Coffee Bean sipping a plain black coffee, waiting for the brunette to ride by again. Everyday at five thirty in the afternoon she'd ride her yellow street bike by the coffee shop and everyday at five thirty I'd be waiting for her, looking at her long wavy hair trailing after her, her plump red lips in a curving into a secret smile, those aviators covered her eyes though, and that annoyed me. She was always listening to her iPod, swerving in and out of traffic, sometimes she'd laugh out loud when people would honk at her. Her beauty was shocking.

Wait. That sounded very creepy. No, I don't stalk her, I just find her interesting! Yeah. Whenever I would have my days off from my photography job I'd go to this particular Coffee Bean because I'd be away from Emmett and Jasper, they don't like "artsy fartsy" places like this, they said that just because they're photographers doesn't mean that they're going to be reciting poetry at a coffee shop. Whatever. Me, my brother Emmett, and our cousin Jasper had our own studio where we showcased our art, and though I loved them, having spent twenty years with them have certainly taken a toll on my patience with them.

*_**Baby can't you see, I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning…***_

A horrid ringtone broke me out of my trance. Who the hell has Toxic as a ringtone? Britney Spears kept on warbling and I looked around the shop, why couldn't the idiot pick up their phone? I paused and listened. The ringing sounded like if it was coming from my pants.

For the love of all things holy.

Horror washed through me, Emmett wouldn't. I fished out my cellphone and realized that yes, it was my phone. People kept on shooting me dirty looks and some chuckled, I groaned and slid it open.

"Emmett, is this your idea of a joke?" I growled. Damn it was almost five thirty.

"Eduardo, nice to hear from you! I take it you like my little present?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"Shove it up your ass, Emily. What the hell do you want?" I growled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Edwina, you have some 'splaining to do. Why are you stalking someone from a coffee shop? I never took you for the type, but you _are_ a virgin, so there you go…"

I spluttered and turned around wildly, and there in the corner of the shop I found my idiot brother with my idiot cousin, both were wearing the same idiotic expressions. I snapped my phone shut and marched my way toward them.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Get your stupid coffee and leave before I grab you by your idiotic hair and throw you guys out" I thundered. They seemed unfazed by my threats and settled deeper into their chairs.

"I think not, Eddy, I think I'll wait and see this little performance crash and burn" he replied, grinning.

"What the hell are you talking about? What performance? Get out!" I growled.

"Oooh scary" he chortled "What are you going to do, stutter at me? Seriously Ed, talk to that chick, stop being such a creeper"

"I am NOT a creeper, Em, just get the hell out" I muttered, my face felt a few degrees warmer.

"Edward, talk to this mystery chick, who knows? Maybe you guys will click?" drawled Jasper. Weird, he usually just observed me and Emmett argue and laugh.

"Like now!" whispered Emmett excitedly. I turned and froze. There she was, buying a X-tra Large Peanut Butter Cookie and a cup of straight black coffee, no sugar. I friggen love this chick. She had her long hair tied up into a long ponytail, she was wearing a red turtleneck with a black belt on her waist, black leggings, and black leggings with these white converse that someone had drawn very realistic bunches of freesia on them. She was listening to her iPod, and she had those damn aviators on. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, and the books that she was holding were about to fall. Without thinking I ran to get them before they fell, and I ended up falling on my knees in front of her. She gasped and I heard a soft yet musical "fuck" and I felt something drop on my head.

Those damn aviators.

I gathered her books and she was whispering sorry, and I just shrugged and looked up, grinning.

"Hey, it's no problem, it's happened to me way too many times" _ugh. I sounded like a moron._

She laughed and nodded. What made me stop wasn't her beautiful laugh, it was her eyes. They were the color of milk chocolate, with swirls of caramel, framed by the thickest eyelashes.

Fuck me.

I was kneeling there like an idiot, and she shifted her weight and cleared her throat, her eyes weren't meeting mine, but she was blushing. Great. Emmett was right, I was a freaking creeper and she realized that. I got up awkwardly and before I could apologize something horrified me.

*_**Baby can't you see, I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning***_

My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor, freaking Emmett! She had started to laugh, but she tried to disguise her laughs as coughs as I flung my phone across the shop in my panic and it hit the person making the coffee across the counter. It slid down "Mike's" face and onto the foamy jug of milk with a sickening splat. You could still hear Britney gurgle the rest of her song and the whole shop had gotten quiet. What finally broke the silence was Bella's laughter slowly escalating, but she was trying to contain it.

"I'm *snort* so *giggle* sorry *gasp* I Know this isn't funny but *gasp* that has happened to ME so many times" she exclaimed, her voice basically echoing in the silent room. I let out a gust of wind and grinned.

"Well now I don't feel like a complete ass" I mumbled, and I realized that the whole coffee shop was still silent. "Mike" gave me a dirty look and gingerly gave me my lifeless phone, and Emmett was nowhere to be found. The girl smiled at him politely and turned to me.

"I've got to go, but my name's Bella. Maybe I'll see you around?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, bye Bella" I whispered. She turned and walked out of the store, smiling and shaking her head, but right before the door closed she turned and asked:

"What's your name?"

"Edward" I grinned.

"Well, nice to meet you Edward" she drawled, winking.

It felt like if my body was on fire. I gaped at her like an imbecile and nodded. Once she left I was able to clear my head. Emmett had to die, and so did my idiot cousin for sitting back and enjoy the show…

Bella means beautiful in Spanish, doesn't it?

I arrived to our studio first in the evening, Emelie and Jazymine were probably still hiding somewhere, as they should be. I opened my newspaper and I realized that I had opened it on the Horoscope page, a page I usually throw out because it's a bunch of hooey. My eyes landed on Cancer.

**Cancer: **_Today you will reach new heights in happiness for a small price, don't worry! This will change your life in a way that you'd least expect. Beware of Aries and Sagittarius today. Lucky color: Brown._

Huh. Who would've thought?

**A/N: Okayy this was fun to write! :D **

**Hehehhh tell me what you guys think, I'll get on updating the other story, I just need to clear my head and I'll have it on in a jiffy!**

**XOXO Brown Eyed Girl **


End file.
